What If
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Aku menangis untuk seseorang, seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku. Seandainya saat itu aku bisa mengikuti kata hatiku... Apa semuanya dapat berubah...? Hinata's POV


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **Ng…? Pokoknya ambil tempat sebelum pembunuhan massal keluarga Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What If…**

**.**

**.**

_Dia tersenyum lembut. ''Kalau begitu, biar kuantarkan ke rumahmu.'' Tangannya yang besar menggenggam tanganku. Suhu panas serasa mengalir dari ujung tanganku sampai ke seluruh tubuhku. Membuat jantungku tak berhenti berdebar._

Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah melupakannya. Senyumnya yang hangat, genggaman tangannya, selalu terbayang di benakku.

Saat aku melangkah ke dalam hutan untuk berlatih, dia selalu ada di sana. Memang tidak sendirian, selain aku, ada pula yang melihatnya. Namun, pandanganku selalu terarah padanya.

''Hebat!'' suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. ''Bagaimana caranya kakak melakukan itu?''

Kalau tidak salah, itu adiknya. Aku juga selalu melihatnya ada di sana untuk melihat dia berlatih atau untuk dilatih.

''Jangan Sasuke. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Ibu sudah menunggu di rumah.'' Dia menutuk dahi adiknya lagi. Karena aku sudah sering melihatnya, kupikir itu adalah kebiasaannya pada adiknya, atau perlakuan khusus untuk adiknya.

Aah, lagi-lagi Sasuke mencoba untuk menirunya, tapi sayangnya dia gagal. Akhirnya Sasuke harus digendong sampai ke rumahnya karena dia tak mungkin berjalan dengan kaki yang keseleo. Tapi kelihatannya Sasuke sendiri tidak terlihat kesakitan, malahan dia terlihat senang.

Aku iri padanya...

Hanya itulah perasaanku saat melihat mereka.

Aku tahu Sasuke. Dia adalah murid kebanggaan di akademi. Nilainya selalu sempurna. Dia mampu untuk menghapal jurus-jurus baru dalam waktu yang singkat. Dia juga disukai oleh banyak orang. Di angkatanku, tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentang Sasuke dari klan Uchiha.

Jenius...

...aku sudah muak mendengar kata-kata itu.

Mereka selalu saja membanding-bandingkan satu anak dengan yang lain. Meninggikan yang satu, dan merendahkan yang lain.

Aku pun pulang ke rumahku, ke kediaman Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Brak!**_

_Badanku terasa sakit. Keringat bercucuran dari dahiku. Mataku terasa berkunang-kunang._

_Dia hanya menatapku dengan amarah kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Saat itu, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah waktunya aku keluar dari ruangan itu._

_Lagi-lagi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Berbicara sepatah kata saja tidak. Bahkan melihat wajahku pun rasanya tidak sudi. Aku ragu apa aku benar-benar anaknya._

Aku merasa konyol mengingat kejadian pagi ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menangis karenanya. Aku malah ingin tertawa mengetahui betapa menyedihkannya diriku.

Langit berbaik hati menggantikanku untuk menangis. Akupun membiarkan tubuhku dibasuh oleh air matanya. Sempat terpikir olehku apakah hujan dapat menghapus keberadaanku di dunia ini.

''Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini saat hujan deras seperti ini?'' Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat sepasang bola mata hitam tengah memandangku. Suaranya lembut, sama seperti saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya.

''Kau bisa masuk angin. Ayo kuantar ke rumahmu.'' Aku kembali menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. Aku tak ingin kembali ke rumah itu sekarang.

''Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak bisa disini terus. Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar ke tempatku?'' Belum sempat aku menjawab tidak mau, tangannya sudah lebih dulu melingkari tubuhku dan menggendongku.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya di seluruh tubuhku. Lengan yang besar itu memelukku. Untuk sekejap, aku merasa aman.

''Nah, kita sudah sampai.'' Kupikir dia akan membawaku ke rumahnya, tapi ternyata dia membawaku ke sebuah rumah pondok di dalam hutan.

Tempat itu kecil, namun hangat dan nyaman.

''Rumah ini adalah tempat persembunyianku sekaligus peristirahatanku saat berlatih di hutan. Rahasiakan dari yang lain ya.'' Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Tempat ini dipenuhi dengan peralatan-peralatan ninja, baju ganti, maupun alat memasak. Setelah mengganti bajuku dengan baju yang diberikannya, aku hanya duduk di pojokan, tak mau mengganggu.

''Kenapa disana? Ayo kemari.''

Aku terlalu ragu untuk mendekat walaupun ingin. Aku melihatnya tersenyum kemudian mendekatiku. Begitu jarak diantara kami mengecil, dia membelai kepalaku.

''Ada apa? Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau.'' Dia tetap tersenyum padaku dan membelaiku. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan perasaan seperti ini sejak ibuku meninggal. ''Ah, tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa kok.''

Wajahku panas. Napasku berat. Dadaku bergemuruh cepat. Air mata hangat bertumpuk di pelupuk mataku kemudian mengalir di pipiku. Duniaku serasa berputar.

Tanpa aku tahu selanjutnya, tubuhku spontan memeluknya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Sekeras yang kubisa, sesakit yang kurasa. Kuharap setelah ini semua akan berjalan lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Kak, kenapa dia harus ikut kita sih?'' tanyanya kesal.

''Heh?''

Hari ini kami bertiga pergi ke hutan untuk berlatih. Baiklah, Sasuke yang berlatih sedangkan aku hanya melihat mereka. Melihat kan juga bisa jadi bahan pelajaran.

''Memangnya kenapa?''

''Tapi 'kan kakak berjanji melatihku.''

''Iya. Karena itu sekarang aku melatihmu 'kan?'' dia menjawab bingung.

''Iya. Tapi kenapa harus dengannya?'' dia menunjukku yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berlatih.

Aku mengerti perasaannya yang tidak suka kalau aku ada di sini. Aku sudah mencampuri saat-saat berharganya dengan kakak. Mana ada yang mau berbagi dengan orang asing. Aku dan Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah saling berbicara, dan sekarang aku mencampuri saat-saat pentingnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolong karena aku juga ingin bersama dengan kakak walaupun hanya sebentar.

''Memangnya kenapa kalau dia ikut? Toh dia tidak mengganggu latihan kita 'kan?''

''Iya. Tapi dia itu cewe! Mereka berisik dan, dan...'' perkataannya terhenti.

''Sasuke, kau harus sedikit mengubah pandanganmu. Kau tidak bisa menilai seorang cewe dengan menganggapnya sama dengan cewe lain. Lagipula dari tadi Hinata bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun. Iya 'kan Hinata.''

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah. Selalu seperti ini kalau ia menyebut namaku atau tersenyum padaku.

Sekarang aku memanggilnya kakak sejak kejadian di rumah pondok itu. Tentu saja dia yang menyarankanku untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Aku mana punya keberanian untuk memanggilnya seperti itu kalau tidak di suruh.

Sasuke kelihatan kesal akan keberadaanku, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk mengacuhkanku. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah melihat kakak.

Semenjak itu, kami menjadi lebih dekat. Kami berlatih bersama, kadang berjalan bersama. Terkadang aku membawakan bekal saat latihan bersama dan dia akan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, sedangkan aku hanya memerah seperti biasa.

Waktu yang bisa kami habiskan bersama tidak banyak karena bagaimanapun kakak adalah seorang ninja. Terlebih dia termasuk ninja level tinggi yang jarang ada, jadi pasti dia harus menjalani misi yang memakan waktu lama. Tapi bagiku sudah cukup asalkan sesekali ia bersamaku.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatiku lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepadaku dan memasang wajah menantang ''Awas kalau kau berani merebut kakakku dariku!''

...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini seperti biasanya membosankan. Aku harus menetap di rumah, tapi kali ini tak boleh keluar kamar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya ada pertemuan penting yang diadakan di kediaman Hyuuga.

Aku memainkan bolaku, bola yang sudah cukup tua, tapi tidak sampai kecerobohanku membuat bola itu terpental terlalu jauh sampai membuat bola itu keluar melalui pintu yang terbuka. Aah, kenapa pula pintu itu harus terbuka.

Dengan terpaksa aku harus mengambil bola itu. Bola itu ternyata ada tepat di depan ruang rapat para orang dewasa yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kamarku. Kenapa harus disana sih? Semoga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Kalau sadar, semoga mereka tidak mempedulikanku.

Aku mencoba mengambil bola itu tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun. Tapi ternyata pembicaraan mereka yang terdengar olehku dan...

Oh tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!

''Bagaimana apa kau bisa melakukannya?''

''Kalau itu demi kebaikan desa. Tapi aku punya syarat.''

''Baiklah. Katakan syaratmu.''

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku tak percaya kalau itu dia. Aku tidak percaya kalau itu adalah misi!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Aku berlari sembunyi ke koridor terdekat, berharap siapapun itu, dia tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku.

Pintu geser itu terbuka. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum langkah kaki itu mendekat ke arahku. Aku hanya bergelung di tempatku dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat, terlalu takut untuk berlari menjauh. Begitu langkah itu tak terdengar lagi, aku membuka mataku. Tampak di depanku sepasang kaki dan aku menelusurinya sampai bertemu wajah yang kukenal.

Wajah kakak jadi terlihat menakutkan ''Kau mendengarnya?'' Suara yang lembut itu jadi berubah menakutkan.

Aku hanya bisa menutup kembali mataku dan mengangguk pelan. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhku yang gemetar ketakutan.

Perlahan, kurasakan tangan lembut yang biasa mengelus kepalaku kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kakak yang berlutut satu kaki di depanku agar tinggi matanya sama denganku.

Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

''Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun ya. Terutama pada Sasuke.''

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah seminggu akhirnya hal yang kutakutkan itu terjadi juga. Berita mengenai pembunuhan besar-besaran di keluarga Uchiha itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Dalam sekejap seluruh desa sampai desa tetangga tahu mengenai hal itu.

Dari pembataian klan Uchiha itu, hanya ada satu orang yang selamat yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Tampaknya para petinggi desa menyetujui syarat yang diajukan olehnya.

Sementara itu, sang pembunuh tidak diketahui kabar selanjutnya. Mereka hanya tahu setelah dia melakukan semua itu, dia pergi dari desa. Sekarang dia adalah buronan desa yang paling dicari.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Sasuke tidak pernah lagi saling bicara. Dia selalu sibuk berlatih dan selalu membicarakan tentang balas dendamnya pada kakak. Kadang aku berpikir, apa aku harus memberitahunya tentang kebenarannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melanggar janjiku dengan kakak walaupun aku tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang menderita sendirian.

Tahun dan tahun pun berlalu. Demi membalaskan dendamnya pada kakak, Sasuke pergi ke Orochimaru, salah satu dari Sannin legendaris. Kudengar tekadnya membulat saat dia bertemu kembali dengan kakak. Akupun bertemu lagi dengannya untuk yang pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya menunggu.

_''Kakak.'' Aku tak percaya akan pemandangan yang dilihat oleh mataku._

_Ia memakai mantel berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria besar berwajah aneh yang membawa pedang yang tak kalah besarnya. Ia juga memakai mantel yang sama, mantel yang merupakan ciri khas sebuah organisasi terkenal di dunia ninja. Ternyata benar dia telah menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki._

_Pria besar itu memandangku dan bertanya pada kakak ''Kau kenal dia?'' Kakak sama sekali tak menjawab apa pun._

_''Kakak? Kau... benar-benar kakak?'' Aku melepaskan air mata yang sudah kupendam selama bertahun-tahun.''Syukurlah... Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Syukurlah...''_

_Aku merasakan sekarang ia berada di depanku, tepat di depanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya meski pandanganku buram karena air mata. Kakak masih tak berubah, wajahnya sama seperti dulu namun..._

_''Kau sudah besar ya.'' Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kepalaku. Begitu kupikir, tapi dia malah menghapus jalur air mata yang ada di pipiku._

_Seulas senyum simpul terlihat di bibirnya._

_''Maaf ya.''_

_Dan saat itu pula kesadaranku hilang._

Kenapa? Kenapa saat itu dia minta maaf? Kenapa?

Rasanya saat itu aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar dia tidak meninggalkanku. Tapi... Aku tak bisa. Aku selalu tidak bisa melakukan hal yang ingin kulakukan.

''Kakak... Kakak...''

Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu? Apa aku bisa bersama lagi denganmu? Apakah aku bisa setidaknya sekali lagi merasakan kehangatanmu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Sudah selesai. Pemenangnya Sasuke.''

A-apa katanya?

''OI COWO LIDAH BUAYA BERDURI! DIMANA SASUKE!''

Bukan! Dimana _dia _?

Laki-laki aneh itu tiba-tiba menghilang, disusul dengan pria yang mengaku bernama Tobi yang sedari tadi menghambat langkah kami.

''Kita harus temukan Sasuke lebih dulu dari mereka!''

Guru Kakashi segera naik ke puncak pohon tertinggi dan melihat melalui ketinggian.

''Hinata! Tolong lihat ke semua arah!''

''Ba-baik!'' Segera kuaktifkan byakugan-ku. Di kejauhan aku melihat sekumpulan api hitam. Segera kuberitahukan mereka dan kami pun pergi ke tempat api hitam itu.

Mungkinkah... Mungkinkah dia ada di sana? Apa Sasuke benar-benar sudah membunuhnya? Tidak, kumohon. Jangan sampai.

Begitu kami akan memasuki hutan, api hitam sudah mengelilingi hutan tersebut.

''Yamato!''

''Baik!''

Dengan jurusnya, tanah terbelah menjadi dua seolah mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk. Kami semua mengikuti guru Kakashi sampai ke tempat pertarungan dua Uchiha itu.

_Zrrrssh_

Suara hujan.

''Baunya memang tertinggal, tapi...''

''Kita terlambat.''

''Naruto...''

Terlambat...

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Aku sudah mendeteksi cakra ke seluruh tempat, tapi tak ada satupun yang kutemukan.

Aku berjalan ke tempat dimana batu yang bergambarkan simbol keluarga Uchiha terlihat jelas. Menyentuhnya dan bertumpu padanya. Bisa kurasakan sesaat kehadirannya di sini.

Kali ini aku benar-benar menyesal. Seandainya...

Seandainya aku memberitahu Sasuke, seandainya aku memberitahu kebenaran kakak pada Sasuke...

Apa semua ini akan berubah...

Apakah hal ini tidak akan terjadi...

Kali ini aku tidak membiarkan langit menggantikanku. Kali ini aku menangis bersama-sama dengannya.

Aku menangis untuk seseorang, seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaanku.

_''Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini saat hujan deras seperti ini?''_

Orang pertama yang memperhatikanku

_''Ada apa? Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau.''_

Orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

_''Kenapa disana? Ayo kemari.''_

Setelah ini, kurasa tidak akan ada lagi orang seperti dia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Kak Itachi.''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Huwaa… Ternyata bisa selesai juga…

Sebelumnya, mungkin ada yang merasa aneh kenapa tempat mendiskusikan misi Itachi ada di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, padahal harusnya yang tahu tentang ini cuma Hokage ke-3 dan para petinggi desa. Masashi-sensei nggak bilang kalau Hiashi atau keluarga Hyuuga yang lain tahu.

Tapi demi untuk kepentingan cerita, jadi harus agak sedikit dirubah. Maaf ya kalau nggak bisa diterima.


End file.
